Autumn Leaves Dance
by Angel of Light 867
Summary: Despite finding nothing worthwhile in Mistral, Team RNJR were defending a small town until Jaune finds something that will catch him by surprise. What will he do when he confronts her? (Focused on Volume 4)
1. Chapter 1

_**Autumn Leaves Dance**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey what is going on readers, I seen the sneak peak to Volume 4 presented at RTX and that had me excited. How Ruby was being a badass but surprised to see how she and everyone else changed within 6-8 months, wow.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and everything presented here will belong to the people at Roosterteeth.**

 **This will mainly feature Jaune as he finds something by surprise, will contain hurt/comfort and angst, not sure to add these into the description.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything sucks…

A blonde teen was walking through the forest by himself, with both sword and shield in his hands, he was scowling across this area for any Grimm or any dangerous creatures. Checking every viewable area, he walked to the next area.

Seeing something that sparked his interest, 2 Beowolves were walking close. Seeing his opportunity, he held his sword up high and charged in, alerting the wolves of his presence.

The wolves reacted aggressively and charged at him, with teeth and claws out to hurt him.

Remembering what his friends and classes had taught him, his shield blocked the initial claws. Moving his sword, he sliced off one of the arms of the Beowolves. With the arm missing, it stumbled around while the other charged in, swiping its arms around. The blonde teen watched the attack but simply moved out of each swiping motion and thrusted his sword into the beast.

I hate this…

With rage fueling his actions, he looked down at the Beowolf he just stabbed, it was slightly alive, trying to get back up. Without remorse, he held his blade up and repeatedly struck at the head of the beast, making it turn into a black cloud, quickly dissipating. Looking at the other Beowolf, he walked over, holding his shield up to block the swipes of the beast.

With a thrust of his blade, he pulled it out of the head of the Grimm, walking away from the disappearing corpse.

Remembering what he was doing before he seen the Grimm, he decided that the area was safe enough. Walking back, he was thinking of the past. He found out the terrible news from his friends, that one of his closest friends and teammate Pyrrha Nikos was confirmed killed by Cinder. He fell onto his knees, not knowing what to do, he collapsed and later woke up in an infirmary.

He went on this mission with Ruby, Ren and Nora in hopes to find the woman, and try to find a way to finally close a portion of his life.

'Why was I so stupid!'

He was blind to see how Pyrrha ever felt for him, he was always trying to find a way to impress the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but he knew that he was lying to himself when he thought that he had a chance with her. He thought back to all of the times Pyrrha and his team were there for him, tutoring him when he had a hard time with classes, give him the confidence to stand up to certain people. Saving some people from Grimm, even though one in particular was the bully.

Seeing the lights of the village, he knew that it was still there. He seen his three teammates standing by the bridge, discussion a plan of action, they were keeping a lookout.

"We should have one on lookout for the night" Ren said, having a problem where none were awake, with a few Grimm causing some trouble in the outside regions of the town.

"I agree, but who should go on first watch?" Nora looked at the other two, with her mighty hammer on her shoulder.

"Hmmmm…" the young leader of the newly formed team, since she was the most likely candidate for this role.

"I will" Jaune said, when he was within earshot.

Nodding Ruby looked at the others, "Ok, Jaune will be the first, I will go next, Nora can go then Ren, is that ok?"

Without much argument, the team decided to call it a day and headed back to the town's inn.

Walking through the small town, Jaune looked at the other people who are currently living in this town. Many people stayed when the Grimm invasion occurred, leaving many hurt and some killed. Many of the Huntsmen/Huntresses helped some citizens to safety, but the numbers of Grimm were only increasing. Luckily RNJR was nearby, with some huntsmen leaving to get reinforcements.

"Can you believe it's been a week?" Ruby said, pulling her arms back and slightly leaning back, looking at the dusk sky.

"Yeah, thanks to the local huntsmen, we managed to contain the Grimm in this area, though the rest of this kingdom is in trouble as well" Ren noted out, the Huntsmen never came back with aid, only leaving Ruby and her friends alone with this village.

With the slight breeze of the autumn wind blowing by, rustling the nearby trees, making Ruby's cape move with the wind, showing the tears and burns it had taken with her recent Grimm attacks.

Looking down onto his outfit, Jaune was wearing some more armor than previously in Beacon, it was recommended by Ruby to protect himself, so he looked around to find a set closely matching his chest plate, with arm and leg pieces. It will be enough to keep him mobile but protected.

He looked over to see how both Ren and Nora also changed their clothes, cause the battle and tearing their travels had done, Ren's resembled his old set but had a longer shirt, going past his butt. His hair did get noticeably longer, with the pink streak still there.

Nora's new outfit closely resembled her old one the closest, with slight alterations to the dress, she still kept the color scheme like the last one. Her hair did get longer, only reaching down to her shoulders.

Ruby was the one who changed the most. Her outfit consist of a cotton shirt tied by a black corset with a black skirt. She is also wearing her boots and wearing black stockings, though some battles already started to show some wear and tear. Her hood was still the same, but the battles were relentless over time, burn marks had scorned around it and tears occurring around as well, with some parts missing or burned.

Entering the inn, Ruby, Ren and Nora quickly walked to their respected rooms and called it a night, a long day clearing even more Grimm. They were secretly hoping more huntsmen or Atlesian forces could show up, but so far no luck. They don't know how long they could keep this up, they have their own agenda, in hopes to find Cinder and stop her.

Jaune stepped out of the Inn and climbed on top of the tall makeshift tower the townsfolk made for these huntsmen/huntresses to see the Grimm coming in from a long distance.

Leaning in on the railings, he searched around the town, for anything, bandits, Grimm or wild animals.

After much time had passed, he opened his eyes, looked up to see the moon close to the high point, "Nothing much… again."

He made one last search until something glistened in the distance, passed the bridge and into the forest. By making it out, he could see a person running.

'They could be in trouble' he slid down the railing and past the bridge, following the person. He caught little glimpses of the person, so he knew he was going in the right direction.

* * *

"Ugh…" Ruby said walking out of the Inn, "hey Jaune, it's my turn." She seen him slide down the railings and towards something she doesn't know. Pulled out her scroll to call both Ren and Nora.

"…Hello?" Ren said.

"Ren, get Nora up, Jaune's currently chasing after something. I'll be tracking him right now" Ruby used her semblance to go across the bridge and after her comrade.

Getting out of bed and ready to fight, Ren ran over to see Nora already, "You're up?"

Nodding, Nora ran beside the ninja, "Yep, let's go."

* * *

Chasing this person, Jaune wondered if this person was a thief of some kind, cause he doesn't see any Grimm or wild animals anywhere. He slowed down to see the person stopped in front of a nearby cliff.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the person, "Are you hurt by any chance?"

Shaking its head, Jaune see how the person was wearing a cape like Ruby but it was brown in color and heavily damaged. Holes were around the head, with Jaune seeing a deep red color for the hair.

Walking up to the person, the person went down onto its knees, revealing black high heeled boots.

Jaune walked up to the person, making her say, "Please stop."

Hearing the voice to be female, but it sounded weird, like it had some growling noise was heard with her voice, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Nodding, she pulled down the hood, with her long red hair fall out of the hood and down her lower back, tied up in a ponytail. Her hair looked familiar but her hair was in clumps, not taken cared of for a long time by the looks of it.

Seeing something very familiar but he couldn't place it, "Have we met before?"

Her reaction was shocking; it had sounded like she was sobbing. He seen her hands go past to cape and to her face, "Hey, are you-" he stopped cause everything around her was like his dead teammate, "…P-P-Pyrrha?"

Her head shook up and down, "Yes…"

Behind Jaune, Ruby was behind, making sure nothing around would catch him by surprise. She looked back to see Ren and Nora, ready for something, "Wait here."

Walking up to her, wanting to touch her shoulder, "Please don't come any closer…"

Not moving, Jaune wanted to know what happened to her, "What happened to you back in Beacon, Ruby seen you get shot by an Arrow, how was that possible?"

Stop sobbing, she knew she had to face the truth, turning around seeing Jaune's face for the first time since the incident, "Surprised now?"

Jaune and the team behind him were shocked to see what had happened to her, her pale skin was no longer there, instead her skin was snowy white. There were long black vein-looking marks around her arms and face. He looked at her face to see her eyes were black around her green iris', "What happened to you?"

He walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, wanting to feel her body heat on his cold fingers, only feeling her cold skin. He looked at her outfit, her headpiece was missing, since it was left when Cinder made her disappeared. The rest of the outfit looked like it was charred, leaving the metal armor cracked with pieces cut, the skirt and other softer items were tearing from the possible battles she went through. He had a closer to her chest to see a scar visible, most likely the scar Ruby was talking about.

Without thinking of anything, he pulled her closer to him, missing her embrace.

She didn't expect him to do this, she was thought to be a Grimm, so the people she tried to save wanted her dead. With tears forming around her eyes, she hung onto his embrace, not wanting this to end.

"I missed you"

She looked at him and smiled, "I missed you as well."

Leaning onto her, he rested his forehead on hers', for how long since they had their kiss.

Ren was about to get up and talk, but Nora grabbed onto him and pulled him down, "Wha-Nora?"

She closed his mouth before he could interfere, "He needs this."

"You're not afraid that I'm" she backed up and motioned around her, "like a Grimm?"

Shaking his head, he didn't care, "I don't care about that, you're still you. It doesn't matter that if anything happens to you, I will still love you."

Holding her hands over her mouth, "I wish I could go with you and your journey but I cannot…"

Jaune looked at the red-head, "What, why?"

Holding onto her shoulders, she turned away from the boy and looked at the moon, "After I became this, I'm no longer like myself. I don't have my semblance anymore and I get into this berserk mood whenever I see many people, almost like a Grimm."

"Why don't I go with you, help you like what you did for me?" Jaune offered to her.

Looking at him, she didn't want him to, "No Jaune, you can't."

"I must, you helped me even when no one else cared about me, so it's only right this time, oh that reminds me" Jaune remembered that he packed an item with him for good luck, pulling out her old ringlet, he placed it onto her head, like she use to wear it before she went away.

Feeling happy, she looked at him with her green iris' glowing, "Thank you… this is the kindest thing anyone would do for me. What about your team? Won't they miss you?"

"Don't worry, we know" making both looked to the tree-line to see Ruby, Ren and Nora walking out.

"How long were you there?" Pyrrha asked.

"The whole time" Ruby simply said, "we didn't want to ruin it for Jaune."

"Guys…" Jaune doesn't know if he should abandon his post.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of the town while you're away" Ren said, wanting Jaune and Pyrrha to find some answers.

"Yeah, if we do need help, we'll send you a message" Nora put her hammer away.

"Thank you" Jaune said, not believing that this would happen, "ready?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yep, but thanks everyone."

Ruby watched both teammates walked away from them, wanting to find out what happened to Pyrrha.

* * *

 **And that's all for now, Pyrrha came back from the dead but as a Grimm. Now Jaune will leave the group with Pyrrha to find out what happened. Tell me what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autumn Leaves Dance Chapter 2**_

 ** _A/N:_ Hey what is going on, I must thank you for the support. So far Jaune is now going on a Journey with Pyrrha, how a person became a Grimm and how are they different. The inspiration came from either Deviantart or Tumblr, where I seen Pyrrha wear a Grimm mask, but the ideas came after seeing Salem. I hope you like, enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe this

Jaune looked back to his team, but he forgot something, "Hold on a second, I forgot something back at the inn."

Pyrrha tilted her head and smiled, "We'll head back and then we'll be on our journey."

"Great let's go" the blonde warrior said, with he, Ruby, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha following.

Ruby, Nora and Ren were looking at their old friend, thinking of the questions for the girl. Without much thought, Ruby walked up to Pyrrha, examining everything with her, white skin, black veins, black eyes.

"Uh Ruby" Pyrrha normally said.

"I have so much questions for you, what did Cinder do to you, where did you go, how did you look like a Grimm and-" a hand appeared in front of her and closed her mouth before she could ask some more.

"Please Ruby, be respectful" Ren said, holding Ruby back.

"No Ren, it's ok" Pyrrha quickly said, "I don't know how this all happened."

This made the group look at each other in disbelief, "How? Did you just appear like you are now?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, I just woke up after Cinder placed her hand on me, I didn't remember anything at first but after some time, my memories came back. I was traveling this area for some time, figuring out what to do now that I'm-" she motioned herself and her recent changes, "like this."

"Traveling, were you ever attacked?" Nora asked the Grimm woman.

"The Grimm weren't ever a problem. Since I appeared like this, the beasts looked at me and thought I was one of them. Whenever I went anywhere, a large group would often follow me, like I was an alpha." Pyrrha started recollecting her thoughts, "Being with the creatures like that felt different, like I was one of them as well. I seen how they react in nature."

"That's weird, where are they now?" Jaune asked, wondering where they are.

Pointing to the village in the distance, "The last of the Grimm following me were eliminated by you guys a few days ago."

Ren let go of Ruby and placed his hand under his chin, remembering what she said about how they act in nature, "Don't they usually look for humans or faunus?"

Shaking no, "The beasts around here act dormant when there's no people nearby. If there's a lack of negative emotions, they enter a state of travel, looking for the next settlement for the dark emotions. I've watched many small villages and groups of people fall to the Grimm."

Thinking of the attacks she said, Ren was thinking, "So you were at the towns fallen to the Grimm?"

Nodding, "Yes, it felt like I had to go, like it was tempting me."

"How many could you remember?"

Thinking of how many, "Since it was many moons, about 20 if I can say? I never went down there to attack anyone. The Grimm following me would go after the initial attack."

Nora heard that word and had to question, "Initial attack? Like they formed a plan?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out, but the older, more cautious, Grimm send in their weaker forces in first for a distraction. The leaders of the pack would wait until the people, more likely a huntsman was distracted, then they would charge in. Most of the time, the Grimm were winning these battles, it's like they have the mentality of a human now?"

"How?" Ruby said before Ren could ask another question, "Whenever Grimm invade the area, is because of the negative emotions they sense. How could they be going area to area, destroying the villages?"

"Did you remember the Grimm invasion at Beacon? How did the White Fang bring in the Grimm if they only attack humans and faunus?"

Thinking back, the bullhead airships brought in the Grimm to the coliseum and Beacon Academy, "Now that you mention it, yeah. How was that possible?"

Shaking her head, "That's why I'm traveling around, there's something making the Grimm follow the orders of someone, I don't know how, but Cinder was with the Dragon back at the CCT. When we were in the middle of the battle, the dragon protected her by crashing into the building."

"Was that why it was fixated on the tower?" Ren said, taking note on the battle.

"Yes, I have a feeling that she's not alone" Pyrrha said before they stopped in front of the bridge to the village.

"I'll be back" Jaune ran over the bridge, going to the inn for the items he needs.

"So…" Ruby said, trying to break the ice, "how's it like now that you're like, a Grimm?"

"Oh, uh, its different, I don't have to worry about being attacked by Grimm."

"Ohhh," Ruby had her eyes open, "what about your semblance, could you use that?"

Shaking her head 'no' Pyrrha looked away, "I wanted to see if I was truly a Grimm, so I tried to use my polarity skills but found out that I can't use it anymore."

"So, what the books said about Grimm using aura was correct?" Ren remembered the textbooks said Grimm could never wield aura at all, that gave the humans and faunus their advantage in battles.

Jaune closed his door, with his backpack filled with his stuff and a surprise he kept, "I bet she'll be happy for this."

Ruby looked over to the inn to see it open and seen the blonde warrior walk out of and ran straight towards them.

"Ready?" Ren asked Jaune once he made it up to them.

"Yeah, are you sure you guys are fine without me?" he looked at the three in front of him.

"Pfft, we'll be fine. Now go find out what's getting the Grimm crazy with the attacks." Ruby said, patting him on the shoulder, wanting him to get some alone time with Pyrrha.

"Good luck on your journey" Ren formally said, wanting good luck on their journey, with Nora simply waving at him.

With the 3 walking to the village, the human and Grimm walked the other way, onto their separate Journey.

* * *

Seeing his teammates far off in the distance, he was considering how they could protect the town with one less person helping. Placing his sword into the shield and making it collapse for travel.

Placing the shield back onto his pants, he felt a hand grab onto his. Looking to his right, he seen how Pyrrha looked worried, like something was bothering her, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know why this could've happened to me."

Jaune looked at her dumbfounded, "What?"

With her arms going around him, embracing him, she was worried of so many thing going on right now. Jaune didn't do much but to put his arms around her, he already lost her once, he doesn't want to do this again.

"Don't worry about that Pyrrha"

I can't believe this

"Why did this happen to me" Pyrrha was screaming it out so anyone close by could hear.

"I don't know either, but no matter what, we will find out what happened to you and reverse this"

With her sobbing suddenly stop, she was still.

"Pyrrha? What's wro-" he said before she let go of him and pushed him down onto the ground, he looked up to see a dark energy forming around her.

He looked at her face, but she was expressionless, she looked at him with empty glowing eyes. She was making a low growling noise, looked straight at him like a Beowolf would do with its prey, circling him.

She simply pointed at him, hearing the growls from the distance. Instantly knowing what the situation was, he pulled his shield back up with his sword drawn. He watched as Beowolves were surrounding him, each look like a normal but 2 were much taller.

Keeping his stance, he kept his shield up in front of the Grimm girl, in case she lunges right away.

Pyrrha simply howled out loud with the wolves charging in. Jaune didn't waste time, he blocked the first few hits and stabbed the Grimm when there was an opening. Figuring out a plan of action, he chopped the numbers down until there was the 2 larger Beowolves standing in front of him.

Seeing the opportunity, he charged at one, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult.

The Grimm stood there, while the other spun behind him, making a clawed hand swiped up towards him. With no choice, he brought his shield up, blocking the hit but knocked the shield out. He backed up, with just a sword.

I have no choice now

Thinking that there's no options now, he pulled into his pack and pulled out a circular shield he managed to find after the invasion, a bronze shield that Pyrrha used.

The Grimm girl looked the boy, but once she seen the shield, the memories started to flow back into her. Looking at her hands, she held it back up.

Jaune raised the shield up, waiting for an attack but never came. He looked at the wolf and noticed that it stopped. He looked over to Pyrrha, she still had glowing eyes but she looked at the Grimm with her hand pointing at them.

Simply pointing into another direction, the 2 Beowolves stopped attacking and scurried to where she pointed them to.

Jaune sighed in relief, that she's still with them.

Pyrrha looked around the area, like she was confused. Jaune didn't mind that she was trying to kill him, it's like the time she threw him onto the wall before the festival was over. He walked over to pick up his shield and walked over to Pyrrha.

"It looks like you lost your memory temporally, acting like a Grimm."

Pyrrha had her hands cover her mouth, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Nah, don't worry about it, we're still uncovering how a Grimm human respond" he held her shield, "I think as long as you hang onto this, maybe you won't go Grimm on me again."

Taking the shield, she was happy to have one of her old weapons back, though her main weapon was destroyed, "Thank you Jaune."

"We should find some shelter" Jaune said, feeling tired after the attack.

Thinking back, the Grimm girl remembered something, "There's an abandon house nearby, that way."

Following the directions Pyrrha said, Jaune seen the house she mentioned, it had some damages on it, probably from the recent attacks. Not wanting to know what happened, he watched his partner open the door and entered, with him following.

Inside was, different, there was many destroyed items but it looked like some remodeling was done, "Did you live here by yourself?"

Pyrrha stood there when Jaune asked, "Yes, I've seen the people who use to live here ran away when I told them of the Grimm."

"You told them, how did they react to seeing you?"

"They didn't know what to do at first, then they pulled their weapons on me, wanting me to go away, calling me a freak," Pyrrha sat down on one of the chairs, she remembered feeling betrayed being a Grimm with no option, she ran away. The Grimm later attacked the house, making the people leave.

"So you know how it feels like being an outcast, a failure to the ones you want to protect?" Jaune walked by and sat in the other chair, "That's why when I left for Beacon, my parents never seen me as a warrior. They never let me join any formal academy, never before I created my own weapon, just a hand-me-down weapon used in the war. My sisters are all in different professions right now, many becoming huntresses, all seen better than me."

"Jaune" Pyrrha raised her hand to his cheek, "you strived for your goal in becoming a huntsman, and right now you should be considered one, hunting these creatures that pose a threat to mankind, protecting the lives of those villagers.

"Thanks Pyrrha, but after you disappeared, I sort of lost my reasoning. I've become more reckless in battles, needing the help of the team more."

"I've seen you fight, how you stood up against the Grimm on your own, you have improved since the last time we last trained together."

"I trained every day since the incident, for 6 months" Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha, her expression was of shock.

"6 months? How's Vale right now?"

Yawning, Jaune was feeling tired, "The city's fine, but the school was closed until further notice cause of the dragon being frozen over the tower. The Grimm are always going to the school cause that thing, so far the huntsmen gave up on their battle."

"Frozen, how did that happen?"

"Ruby was there, she said her head hurts but somehow she froze it" Jaune rested his head on the table, not able to think clearly.

Seeing how tired he was, smiling, Pyrrha got up from her seat, grabbed onto Jaune by helping him to the nearby bed. Resting him on the bed, she seen how he slept, already mumbling, she leaned closer to him, giving a kiss on the lips. She loved every moment until she let go of the kiss.

The blonde smiled once she let go, making her happy to see how he cared for her.

"Goodnight Jaune" The Grimm girl said while she opened the door and walked out, trying to figure out the mystery to why she's alive. At least she's happy that Jaune's with her, and if she needs additional help, Ruby, Ren and Nora are a call away.

* * *

 **A/N: I do plan on updating this every couple of days but the latest will be a week after the previous came out, and if you guys can send a few ideas for Arkos, since I'm still learning how to write a proper love scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autumn Leaves Dance Chapter 3**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey people, I must apologize for not updating right away, I didn't find the inspiration to write recently. With some reasons of Pokémon Go getting my attention for a good time and getting ready for another year in college for another, I didn't want to rush this chapter and post it unfinished. Thank you for listening and here's the new chapter._

* * *

-Rustle-Rustle-

With her hands moving the branches of the bush aside, the Grimm girl seen nothing out of the ordinary. There was normal wildlife roaming around the trees, all going about their business.

Smiling to herself, she rarely seen much creatures around lately, cause of the Grimm attacks and people running for their lives. She got up from behind the bush and approached the deer grazing on the grass. The deer looked up once they seen her, but they weren't running away.

Slowly walking towards them, she stuck her hand out, to show that she's not wanting to harm them. One walked up to her, not afraid of her, it got closer to her, sniffing her. Pyrrha placed her hand on her hand on the head, feeling how soft it was.

She remembered how wildlife no longer notice her now that she was a Grimm, so she could walk close to them and they won't run away. She was thinking of how Grimm don't pose a threat to wildlife but only towards humans.

Looking at the deer grazing, she spotted a small fawn next to its mother, feeling happy seeing new life, she watched it. Its ears perked once it heard Pyrrha made a small sound, not with fear but with curiosity. With each step closer to the girl, it seen how she didn't pose a threat.

Placing her hand out, she gently brushed against the fawn's head. She looked down to see rabbits hopping past her, startling the fawn, making it run back to its mother.

Giggling to herself, she was happy to see something so simple but it was also the scenery, the sun barely making its ascension to the sky, basking the ground with its light.

-Snap-

She looked back to what made the sound along with the wildlife, amazed to see a boar-like Grimm walking towards them.

"A Boarbatusk?"

Getting up from her spot, the Grimm noticed her existence, but simply snorted and continued its journey. It looked at the other wildlife in front of it, not caring of their existence. The creatures in front of the boar moved out of the way, since Grimm attack anything that appears an obstacle for their journey of dark emotions.

Seeing how the Grimm were recently acting, piecing together their behaviors, Pyrrha hypothesized that they are currently searching for another village. They sort of act like they're in a trance, looking for a human to attack.

Feeling an urge to follow the Grimm, Pyrrha shook her head, got back on her feet and walked away. She may be more of a human, but the Grimm portion wanted her to follow a scent she didn't recognize, by her guess it probably smelled like humans being attacked. It was tempting recently, but thanks to her friends, she somewhat broke away.

Not wanting to comply, she grabbed onto her arms and rushed back before she bumped into something large. She stumbled back and looked to what stopped her, a large Ursa with many bones sticking out of its back, signaling that it was more powerful than the regular.

"An Ursa," preparing for a fight, she pulled her shield from her back and spear, knowing how powerful these creatures were back in the past.

The Ursa walked towards the Grimm girl, sniffed her for a while. It stepped back and looked at her directly and roared. With her spear in hand, Pyrrha didn't hold back if it lashed out.

The Ursa simply walked past her, knowing that she was like them, a Grimm searching for something.

Seeing she was safe, she continued her way back to the cabin where her partner's staying right now.

Thinking back to an old promise she made with him back in their first semester, she would train him into a proper huntsman and she was determined to keep that promise. Running back in hopes that the nearby Grimm weren't already attacking him in his sleep, she remembered seeing Beowolves and Ursas when she left.

Upon getting closer and closer to the cabin, she heard the sounds of metal hitting something repeatedly and scratching noises alternating with the metal. Figuring out what's making it, she knew that's the sound of a huntsman fighting something, with no time left, she sprinted back. With the view of the cabin in sight, she seen Jaune outside, fighting some Ursas.

Pyrrha was worried if Jaune was hurt, but she was also seeing how he fought, where he was showing major improvements in his technique. He was striking and defending with good timing. With his next swipe, he chopped off the head like butter and thrusted the sword into the chest of the other, killing both.

Seeing how he progressed surprised her but she seen he still needs some help, walking over to his location, she seen some bodies of previous Grimm slain before she gotten here, so he had to of fought them for a while.

Being a little tired from the fighting, he looked back to see Pyrrha again. Smiling, he walked up and hugged her, he didn't see her when he got up. Worried he ran outside, with some Grimm waiting on him, so with his weapons on hand, he eliminated the nearby Grimm.

"You did a great job with the Grimm." Pyrrha simply said, still thinking of what to say next.

"Thanks, I did learn from the best" Jaune said, thinking of the girl in front of him was the reason.

Giggling, Pyrrha remembered something she recently learned that could show more info on the Grimm, "Jaune could you follow me to a place?"

Already thinking, Jaune was thinking of the outcomes, though most were being naughty, he blushed right away but stopped thinking, "Where to?"

Leading the way, Pyrrha led Jaune back to where she was before the Grimm showed up, "I forgot to mention that the creatures of Grimm only attack people yes?"

Jaune shook his head, "Yeah, that's what our classes taught us?"

"When I was alone, I seen how the Grimm were acting, since they see me as a Grimm to," she pulled some branches of a bush in front of them, showing Jaune what she saw, "check this out."

Jaune looked over her shoulder to see a large opening with many forest wildlife were grazing, but what he saw was surprising, Grimm were walking past the wildlife, paying no attention to them.

"Why do the Grimm act this way?"

Already having the experience with the Grimm, Pyrrha wanted to share her findings, "I seen how the Grimm were living with nature for a while, since they see me as a Grimm. They pose no danger to any of the wildlife unless it has to do with humans and faunus, it has to do with the emotions they bring upon, just like we learned about, negative emotions bring in the Grimm in greater numbers."

"So they don't attack wildlife, what about people?" Jaune wanted to know if Pyrrha have any information on them.

Though she didn't like it, she did see incidents, "Yes, when Grimm spot a person, they go into a rage, attacking them right away. If they were tough opponents, then more Grimm would arrive, feeding on the emotions they've emitted. I've seen many people and villages get destroyed or overrun by them."

"So they only attack humans, what do they do with you?" Jaune seen how some deer were right next to an Ursa, with it only looking around for a person.

"Since I'm like this, they don't see me as a person, but as a Grimm. I've traveled a large group of Grimm; they were the ones wiping out the towns."

"Wait, you know where they're heading next?" Jaune grabbed onto Pyrrha's cold shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

Nodding, she knew about their next target and something else, "Yes, they were already going towards the village you, Ruby, Ren and Nora were protecting."

"We have to warn them" Jaune pulled out his scroll to dial but Pyrrha placed her hand over to scroll.

"I've already seen their strategy, they attack in numbers right away until there's a threat and the leader of the pack would intervene."

"A leader?"

"It's a large gorilla like Grimm, if I remember correctly, it's called a Beringel. It leads the group, destroying multiple villages."

"Where is it now?"

"It already attacked the village early this morning, I knew what was gonna happen."

"So… Ruby already lost this battle?"

"No, they held their grounds but the Grimm retreated for now. With their work completed, some huntsmen arrived and aided the Grimm elimination, so they should be moving soon."

"When should they be going?"

"If I heard them correctly, by tomorrow or the next day, why?"

"I need to find a way to get stronger, I've always been a fool my entire life. A shell of a warrior, posing to be strong but will shatter under the pressure."

"I feel the same way now, I'm am also like a shell of a person now" she said walking closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"So we're both failures in front of everyone" Jaune said, staring at Pyrrha's glowing eyes.

"Yes, but at least we're together" placing her arms around his neck, she could feel his embrace, she pulled his face closer to her's, placing her lips onto his once again.

Jaune was surprised again, but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss he wanted to give her.

Once Pyrrha reluctantly let go of the kiss, she walked away from him, "You know… we never finished our practice sessions before the tournament started?"

"I guess we should resume it?" Jaune asked, with his stance now aimed at her.

Feeling proud to be his mentor, she pulled her weapons out, "Yes, and no holding back."

Jaune and Pyrrha charged at each other, as partners learning every part of the other while learning about themselves.

* * *

(Back at the village)

"I can't believe this happened?" Ruby said, while she and the other huntsmen were helping the people evacuate. The damages to the area was too much and many fell down.

"At least we had some warning from Pyrrha" Ren simply said, he remembered answering Jaune's message but found out it was from Pyrrha.

"If she didn't tell us, we would've had worse scenarios" Nora pulled a large crate that some people had to move.

"Yeah, but what should we do now?" Ruby examined the area, thankfully 2 huntsmen from a neighboring area aided them with the suppression.

"Hey, junior huntsmen" one of the huntsman said, catching their attention, "we received intel that there's 3 villages that recently came under attack from Grimm and they need any available huntsmen or huntresses."

Ruby, Ren and Nora watched as the Huntsman pulled out his scroll to map out the area, "If you follow this path, the three villages would be a day's journey away on foot."

"Thank you" Ruby and the other two were planning out of what to do now, they had a hard time controlling the area with the three of them and now they had to split up again.

Thinking of some alternatives, they had to. Once morning comes, they would go their separate ways, messaging Jaune the latest.

With the safety of the villagers, they helped them prepare for a long journey back to Mistral, a great place to not worry about Grimm for a while. Thankfully they had 2 huntsmen going to transport them to a safer area.

Feeling tired and sore from this morning's attack, Ruby walked over to a nearby tree, sat beside it and rested her head, trying to catch some Z's before the next possible Grimm attack.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I also spent some time, wondering how Grimm would react if there was no humans, since they only go after human/faunus. If Roosterteeth could update by giving more back history on almost everything in the world of Remnant, that would be wonderful._


	4. Chapter 4

**Autumn Leave Dance Chapter 4**

* * *

-CLANG-CLANG-

Jaune was blocking Pyrrha's initial strikes and jabs, with some careful observations, he got on one knee to dodge her swipe and threw his shield up, knocking the spear out of her hand. Feeling confident with the odds, he drew his blade closer to her, to show her how he grew after the months after she died.

What Jaune didn't expect was that she knew this was going to happen, she slammed her shield into his sword onto the ground. She jumped up, with her hand on his shoulder, hoisted herself over his shoulder. With the momentum she obtained, throwing herself over while grabbing onto the sweater of the blonde, throwing him over her and onto the ground.

"Ha…" Jaune was panting, wanting to prove to her how he wanted to improve everything he had, to show that he wanted to become a huntsman.

Seeing how he was on the ground, Pyrrha cringed a bit, feeling guilty for what she just did, she ran over to him to make sure he was ok, "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Normally if this happened to Jaune, he would normally act like a tough guy and pretend like he was only warming up, though Pyrrha would play it off. He sat up from his previous position and looked at the girl he now finally (yeah finally) looked at the girl he knew he had a secret crush that he never knew until recently after she suddenly appeared, "I'm fine, thanks."

Seeing how he was sitting, she walked up beside him and sat down beside him. Jaune secretly smiled to himself, as he didn't mind that Pyrrha knocked him back towards a tree, almost hitting hit his head onto to the trunk of the tree. He scooted himself back so he was leaning onto the tree, resting from an exhausting training session.

Pyrrha looked down onto the ground, thinking back at the last time she gotten herself this close to Jaune, when she was in a tough point in her life, to accept a role already chosen for her. In her eyes, this 'destiny' was to take another person's power in hopes another wouldn't get it, stripping the fabric of choice from her, she knew that she wanted to become a huntress but was it all chose for her? or was all this a coincidence?

It all didn't matter now, Cinder had killed the previous Fall Maiden Amber before Pyrrha could get it, sealing the fate of Amber and the city in the attack that claimed many lives. Her life changed drastically as well, a person turned Grimm but with a conscience, something never before seen. Now she wanted to help Jaune and his friends with their new mission of finding Cinder and stop her schemes of destroying the fragile peace between nations.

"It's almost like the festival right?" Jaune said out loud, getting the girl's attention. He felt around until he could feel her hand, though cold feeling, he grabbed onto tightly, not wanting to let go.

Pyrrha seen how he was trying to make some moves towards her, with her smiling at him, she secretly liked him from what felt like afar. She happily held his hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, not wanting to think of what's happening right now.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Jaune said out.

Pyrrha looked up at him, "For what?"

Chuckling, he looked at her black and green eyes, seeing them glow dimly and looked up to the trees and with the changing of the leaves, not many weren't changing yet but some were starting to turn yellow to show that Fall's approaching, "For everything, you were the first to find out that I lied to enter Beacon yet you didn't tell the professors and had me kicked out but you decided to train me after classes were over. I don't know, not many people ever thanked me much less appreciated me for anything, you were the first, I was mainly taught from my dad to find a girl, but I was chasing the wrong one, you were always in front of me, helping me with anything I have trouble with, so thanks… for everything."

Tearing up from his speech, "It's not big deal Jaune, to tell the truth, I sort of had a crush on you."

"You were?"

"Yes, but you mainly wanted to pursue Weiss, an heiress of her company. I couldn't compete with something in her status."

Jaune looked at her, "But you were the best in our classes, no, you were famous of being a prodigy. You were a mascot of the cereal, Pumpkin Pete's, you're very smart but now I wonder why you chose me, a weakling not smart enough to enter this school, holding you guys back with me."

Pyrrha was the one wanting to help him, "No, you may have your limits but that's what makes you Jaune Arc, no one else can replace you. It would be very different, who would help Ren contain Nora when she's having an 'Episode' especially if someone stole her pancakes?"

Jaune thought back to when Cardin tried to steal Jaune's meal when he wasn't looking but stole a stack of pancakes that belonged to a stack of dynamite, Nora Valkyrie. It was thanks to Jaune that Cardin made it out alive by finding a way for both he and Ren to prepare them in record time.

Laughing, he decided to leave it at that, Pyrrha could name a few more despite that they only met each other a semester ago. With that short time, they all had bonded together much closer than friends but only once Jaune found out that the red head beside him liked him, it was too late. Now he doesn't want to lose it like that time, "Hey Pyrrha, make me a promise."

She looked at him as he got up from his position, "What is it?"

Clenching his fist, his eyes stared up into the sun said, "If I don't love you in the future, promise me that you'll beat me up until I see it."

Staring at him like he was insane, but she nodded in agreement, "I promise."

Though he didn't check his scroll in a while, he decided to pull it out to see if Ruby messaged him or not and to his amazement, she did. "Hey Pyrrha, Ruby sent a message."

Getting up from her spot, she was right beside him, "What is it?"

"They're splitting up and heading to the three villages in the north tomorrow."

Pyrrha looked at the message and wondered if those are next, hopefully though she's wrong on this assumption.

"We should go check on them" Jaune said with a smile, something Pyrrha missed seeing.

Happily smiling, she said, "Sure."

Walking away from their spot, they were now heading towards the village. The last time Jaune was there, the village was fine, a little damaged from the onslaught of Grimm over the past few days but he wondered if what he did was the right thing to do, leave the village and help a friend.

Feeling the guilt run into him like a wildfire starting in a forest, he wanted to keep it contained but Pyrrha noticed how he started acting different, "Jaune, is something wrong?"

He wanted to act like nothing was wrong but thanks to the promise he just made with the red-headed girl, and how she knows him better than himself, "I hope that it wasn't my fault for letting the village get destroyed."

"Jaune, you shouldn't let beat yourself for this, you don't know what the Grimm were going to do that night…" Pyrrha decided to tell him a little bit more of what she seen.

"Why, did you find something related to the attack?" Jaune had his hand on her shoulder, wanting to know.

Pyrrha started to recollect her memories, "The Grimm that I told you about, the Beringel, it led the attack on the village, destroying the buildings first. I watched from afar, watching our friends fight a losing battle. The Grimm stopped their attacks and retreated, barely losing their numbers while the village lost many of its citizens and had to evacuate."

"What? How did that thing be able to plan it?"

"I don't know how, but that's the one causing some trouble in this area, causing the Grimm to attack more often."

Wanting to get to the village faster, Jaune said, "Let's go, we have to see them right away."

"Right," Pyrrha said as she followed the blonde to the village.

—-

Stopping in their tracks, they were leaving the tree-line with the village in front of them. Jaune seen the destruction, majority of the buildings were destroyed, many from fire. There was only one building still standing, but barely, the inn.

Walking closer to the village, he seen a few blankets laying over the recently deceased, the villagers who lost their lives in defending the area with the huntsmen. He looked to see the grieving families but many were now in a large group, waiting for everyone that wants to walk back to Mistral.

With Pyrrha beside him, he noticed how the people were staring at them fiercely. He looked back and realized that Pyrrha wasn't wearing anything to cover her skin, possibly making the people scared of another Grimm. Knowing that they can't keep the truth hidden forever, Pyrrha didn't care if they now knew.

"JAUNE!" Hearing a cheery voice call out with someone running towards them with rose petals behind her.

"Ruby" Pyrrha said, already feeling the crushing force of the hug.

"It's good to see the two of you again." The silver eyed girl said with a large smile formed.

"Sorry for not being able to help you guys with the battle last night-", Jaune tried to apologize but until he seen both an orange-haired girl and a black-haired guy walked up to them.

"You don't have to apologize, the Grimm suddenly appeared and took us by surprise. We managed to fend them off but without our fair share of losses." Ren looked around to see the broken village and wounded villagers.

"I am glad that you guys are all right" Pyrrha said, but she looked around to the villagers, all giving her menacing stares, making her feel uncomfortable.

An old man was walking closer to the huntsmen and huntresses, pushing both Ren and Nora aside and towards both Jaune and Pyrrha. He was much shorter compared to Ruby, with the addition to his cane, he was hobbling.

"So you left your duties of being a huntsman, a protector of the people, what do you have to say to yourself?"

"Sir, I have my reasons-" Jaune wanted to clarify to why he did this.

"Oh such a foolish boy you are, you had one duty and it was protection with your other 3 partners, but what happened? The night and morning we were attacked and when we needed the help, you weren't there. And now you have the nerve to allied yourself with the Grimm!" The elder accused Jaune.

The villagers behind the group were now surrounding the young hunters, all shouting at the kids for siding with the enemy that plagued their village, destroying everything.

"MONSTER"

"VILE BEAST"

"HIDEOUS MONSTREOUSITY"

Pyrrha was looking around, hearing the accusations and having items thrown at her. She never felt more ashamed and defeated then having the people she swore to protect turned their backs towards her and treat her like the enemy.

Jaune didn't like how they were acting, he pulled out his shield, expanded it and blocked most of the items thrown.

Grabbing her hand, they were getting away from the village in hopes that they can get out without resorting to violence. He didn't want to ruin this for his friends, so he decided to be with Pyrrha live a life in Exile, as a traitor.

Ruby, Nora and Ren were watching their friends leave, showing how the people were acting, Ruby sent Jaune a message. She put her scroll away and looked at both Ren and Nora and seen their expressions of betrayal of the same people that wanted to treat them like the enemy.

"Let's go" Ruby simply said, going to their next destination and now they have to go their separate ways.

Pyrrha looked back and wanted to find a way of how break this curse of being a Grimm, she has to find a way, even if she has to fight that woman again, she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumn Leaves Dance Chapter 5**

 _ **Hey how's it going, this is going to be an important author's note. I'm sorry for not updating weekly since the beginning of this month, I was getting ready to move out to college and now that it started I don't think I will have enough time to make more stories for a while.**_

 _ **This will be the finale chapter for now because it was made after seeing the volume 4 trailer, I can't wait for October to see the new volume, it looks amazing.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Pyrrha wait up!" Jaune was running after the girl after she ran out of the village after the elder and the other people were accusing her for their suffering. Looking back, he seen the village in the distance, getting further and further with each step and he never felt this way before, disobeying orders and running away.

He stopped when he seen the girl in front of him suddenly stopped and looked at him, with her eyes already full of tears and some were rolling down her snowy white skin, "Jaune I am so sorry…"

Pyrrha watched Jaune didn't respond right away, instead he walked up to her, making her feel uncomfortable, "Uh Jaune?"

He wrapped his arms around her, throwing his sword and shield onto the ground, wanting her to not feel sorry about this, "Don't be sorry Pyrrha, the people don't understand how it feels to be in your position right now. I wouldn't know what to do, but you took this upon yourself and helped us find more possible secrets about the Grimm."

Pyrrha looked past his shoulder, wondering about the villagers and their friends, "What about Ruby and the others, won't they need your help?"

Jaune looked down, "I don't know, maybe they need me but they each went their separate directions, 3 different locations so if they all need help, I will have to choose one over the others."

Thinking of the plan to help all three just in case, she remembered that map Ruby sent earlier, "The three villages Ruby showed were all nearby each other, so if any had any problems then the neighboring villages would be able to aid them. There's a small mountain separating the 3 villages, leaving only small paths made around for small wagons and cars."

Jaune pulled out his scroll to make sure, but he noticed a new message from little red and smiled, catching Pyrrha's attention, "What?"

"Ruby said to not worry about them, telling me to get some time to be with you more" Jaune slightly smiled, not wanting to make this awkward.

Pyrrha thought about it for a second, but snapped back to reality when Jaune showed the map with their new locations, "They will be here, here, and here, with this path being taken by the 2 huntsmen taking the villagers with their journey to Mistral"

"Right, if anyone calls then we'll be ready" Jaune already liked this idea.

"Correct, we should get going, we should make it there by nightfall if we run" Pyrrha said already running towards their destination.

Not saying a thing, Jaune knelt down to pick up his weapons and run after his partner.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

Pyrrha searched around the area to make sure there were no predators or Grimm, after checking everything off, she put her weapons away and looked back to not see Jaune, "Jaune?"

Running back, she didn't see him behind her for quite some time. Fearing for what possibly happened to him, she started to sprint in hopes to find him, "Jaune!"

"Present" A quiet voice called out, barely audible but she heard him.

She walked closer to where she heard him until she stepped on something, having an idea of what she just did, she looked down to see her shoe was on top of his head, "Jaune?"

With the foot off of his head, he simply moved his head to the side so he could see her, "I need to work out more."

She felt guilty but she simply grabbed onto his shoulders to pull him up and rested him on a nearby tree, "We're almost here, and so far there's no Grimm activity nearby."

Though he was tired from running constantly for hours, he knew something was wrong, "Yeah a little too quiet, when was the last time we seen a Beowolf or anything?"

Thinking back, she knew that he was right, "This morning after the attack but even then there wasn't a large number once a village was attacked."

"We should hurry" Jaune tried to get up but collapsed under the stress he went through.

"Rest, I shouldn't have forced you to do that."

"No, I just need to work on my cardio next time" Jaune smiled at the Grimm girl, not wanting her to feel guilty.

Hearing a screech from nearby, they knew that this wasn't something they hoped for, a Nevermore was nearby and not a small one.

Pyrrha looked up to see 3 massive Nevermores flying over them. Jaune looked over to see that they were heading towards the village that Ruby was protecting.

Getting up again from the tree, Jaune ran towards the large Nevermores until an arm stopped him from falling to his death. Instantly feeling relived, he seen that Pyrrha stopped him from jumping, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Pyrrha looked closer to see someone already jumped onto the back of one of the birds. Seeing who it was, Pyrrha simply smiled, "We don't have to worry, Ruby has it."

Pulling out his scroll, he seen a message from an unknown person, answering it he said, "Hello?"

"Anyone receiving this call need to come to country trail 10, we have civilians being transported to Mistral and we've come under attack by large numbers of Grimm, send anyone!"

Closing his scroll, he thought back to what the villagers did to Pyrrha, calling her an abomination. He clenched his hands, contemplating to help Ruby or to help the two huntsmen.

"Jaune let's help the villagers" Pyrrha started running towards in the direction where they were at.

"What about the villagers, they act like you're one of the Grimm?"

"I may be like a Grimm but I'm still a person who can't sit there and let people die. Come on" She turned and ran towards the distress call.

Knowing that he couldn't change her mind, he followed her. Making sure that they help out before its too late.

He caught to her, but she was a much different person now. She ran past Grimm and sliced their heads off with barely any effort, Beowolf, Ursa, Creeps it didn't matter. They knew that she's much different now, so they all charged towards them, but all were killed by the girl.

With his sword ready, he attacked an Ursa that got a little too close to Pyrrha. With his back against her's, they were witnessing a large horde of Grimm that were fixed on attacking something else.

Jumping back into the action, they had killed nearby Grimm and with none seen, they continued until they could hear the death-curdled screams from many people while some were silenced.

Jaune seen the horror once he had a good look after he left the tree-line, massive amounts of Grimm attacking the group of villagers. Looking around, he seen one of the huntsmen attacking every Grimm that tried to attack the people but his partner wasn't so lucky, he was sitting near a tree with no Grimm noticing him.

Running over to the down huntsman, he seen the extent of his injuries, his metal armor were tore to shreds from the claws and talons of many of the creatures and 3 large claws were only poking out of his stomach, already Jaune knew that he got attacked from behind from an Ursa.

Jaune looked away from the huntsman to see both Pyrrha and the huntsman fighting to protect the people, knowing what he has to do, he walked over to aid them. With his sword drawn, he ran over to kill a Creep that was about to attack the unknown ally.

"Thanks" he said while using his claymore to strike down an Ursa.

Pyrrha threw her spear onto a large beowolf that was attacking a person, the person was hurt but could stand back up. Without her weapon, she blocked a few attacks from the Grimm, kicking them back and ran towards her spear.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR

Jaune looked back to see a very large Ursa that he didn't recognize, this Ursa was way bigger than any recorded in the books. The bones on its back were sticking out like a major but the bones had a slight green pointed end and the massive claws had the same green pointed tips.

It was moving like it normal, but each step caused the ground to shake under its weight. The trees that were in its way were pushed down but its front paws.

"That's a big Grimm" Jaune said while he seen the villagers running for their lives.

Pyrrha placed her hand on the huntsman, "Go help the villagers, we got this."

He looked back, wanting to help them, "Its fine ma'am, I can help."

"No, you shouldn't, those people need the help of a huntsman, those Grimm aren't going to wait on us fighting this, you need to protect them with your life, just like your partner did."

Grunting, he knew she was right, "Good luck you two" and ran to do his mission.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a smile on his face, "Ready?"

Pulling the spear from the ground, she was also ready.

The large Grimm noticed their presence and let out a roar and charged at them. The first thing it did was raise its paws into the air and tried to slam them back down.

Luckily both Jaune and Pyrrha got out of the way before the Grimm finished, the attack made a crater that would've killed them. Jaune quickly examined the Grimm but realized the only way to attack it would be from the bottom. The bones on the back would be too tough to break and the head looked well protected with more bones formed around it so even Nora's hammer couldn't kill it with a direct attack to the head.

Exchanging some glances, Jaune pointed underneath the beast, Pyrrha nodded and they charged at the beast.

The Grimm didn't know who to attack right away so it raised its paws but leaned forward before it could throw its paws and landed onto it's belly. Both Jaune and Pyrrha stopped their attack but stabbed it near the neck area, causing it to roar out in pain.

Getting back up, it charged at Jaune, swiping at him. Jaune was blocking the weaker swipes but moved out of the way when it was trying to make another slam attack on him. What he didn't expect was a tree blocking his escape with the Grimm swiping him into the bushes.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha ran towards the Grimm but she felt weak.

The Ursa turned around with its paw hitting her down to the ground.

The Grimm didn't attack right away but walked closer to her. Pyrrha didn't attack either but heard something, like a whisper, 'Why are you attacking?'

"What, who said that?" Pyrrha was looking around but looked at the Grimm.

'You are like us, why do you kill your own kin?'

"Shut up, I'm not a Grimm!"

'Join us'

"I won't!" She closed her eyes and stepped away from the large Grimm.

'We'll kill these people'

"NO!"

"Pyrrha!" She heard another voice call out, making her look up to see Jaune thrusting his sword into the Grimm's throat.

The large Grimm simply roared out with a black mist forming around it and it fell onto its stomach.

'You will join us, sooner or later'

Jaune looked at the Grimm, wondering how it could've talked to Pyrrha, but realized it might be some connection because she's also a Grimm.

Pulling out his scroll, remembering what happened to Ruby, "Ruby, what's happening to your village?"

Hearing both Ren and Nora asking, they heard Ruby say, "You better hurry." With some nevermore screeches in the background.

"Pyrrha, we should help Ruby" Jaune said as he ran towards the village.

Pyrrha looked at the Grimm, wondering how this one that was much different from the other Grimm she faced, how the Gorilla could plan the attacks. Remembering Cinder, she was allies with the Grimm dragon, so she might be behind the reasons why the creatures of Grimm were changing.

Keeping it in mind, she followed Jaune back to the village Ruby was protecting, to see if she hopefully defeated the gorilla.

Smiling to herself, she knew that this was only the beginning.


End file.
